


Another Chance at Romance

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Divorce, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Past Keith/Regris (Voltron), Past Trans Pregnancy, Post-Divorce, Single Parents, Trans Female Allura (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Trans Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Keith moved into a new town with his young son. There, he meets Shiro, a divorcee with a daughter his son's age. Making sure his kid was happy was always Keith's top priority, but he couldn't help but develop strong feelings for a fellow single dad.
Relationships: Keith/Regris (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Another Chance at Romance

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS. MY 100TH WORK ON AO3. What the HECK?? How did we get here?!
> 
> Anywho, this is another one of my favorite twitter fics transferred over. If you're reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoy!

_Shiro didn’t regret the life that_ was given to him. He’d sacrificed so much in his early years, but the payoff was so worth it. He had an amazing family; just him and his daughter, Yumi. His ex-husband had been out of the picture for about two years now. He never talked about why, for he was too embarrassed. But whatever the reason, he didn’t show any sadness over being single.

Well, that was the first impression Keith got when he first saw him and was told about him by a group of ogling mothers by the school entrance. Before that, Keith just thought that he was the hot guy that dropped off and picked up his daughter from school.

Keith was new in town. He’d just moved here a little while ago after getting a new job. He was still adjusting, and for a vast majority of him first arriving here, he’d been stressing over the moving van taking way too long to get here. However, this Adonis of a man coming into his life to distract him for a couple moments of the day saved his sanity. And today, upon walking his son to school, he welcome that distraction again with open arms.

“Dad, I don’t wanna go.”

“Abel, sweetheart, you have to,” Keith sighed. “I’m not a very good teacher.”

Abel groaned. “Dad, the kids don’t like me here.”

“Don’t say that,” he sighed. “Please. You’re still new, maybe they just need to get to know you better.”

“What if they don’t?” he mumbled.

“If they don’t, then go down to the guidance office.” Keith got to the school grounds, in front of the door where his son’s classroom as closest. It took him several tries to figure that out.

The moms there all thought Abel was the cutest eight-year-old. It was probably just the novelty of being new, but Abel definitely was a cute kid. That wasn’t just Keith’s objective opinion, at all.

“Where’s your wife?” one mom asked him one day. “We’ve been dying to meet her.”

Keith’s face turned beet red. He never had a wife. Hell, he never had a girlfriend. He never talked about the fact that it was him who carried and later gave birth to Abel. No one ever understood, or they were extremely harsh and judgmental, quick to take it out on his kid by ostracizing him. The truth was never worth that.

“Oh, uh… she’s not in the picture,” he lied.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” one gasped.

“And you’re taking care of him all on your own?” The mom that asked the question let out a tiny gasp. “Not many dads are good at what you do.”

Keith sighed faintly. When would that misconception die? “I try my best.” He went with that in hopes that the conversation would end.

Adonis then arrived.

Dammit, his name was _Shiro._

“Yumi, don’t forget. Your permission slip’s in your bag,” Shiro called just as his daughter already went to the door.

“I know! Bye, Papa!” She went inside.

Shiro had the sweetest smile on his face as he waved goodbye. He turned and noticed the little group of moms. And Keith.

“Hey, ladies.”

Keith had an instant gut reaction. Had he just been clocked? Were cis men around here really able to tell? Should he say anything?

“Who’s your friend?”

_Thank fuck._

“Shiro, this is Keith.” One of them nudged him forward. “He’s a new recruit in the single dads’ club.”

Keith blushed and diverted his eyes. “Hi.”

“Hi, Keith. Nice to meet you.” Shiro smiled and shook hands with him. Keith didn’t notice he had a prosthesis before.

“Nice to meet you too,” Keith grinned. “I’d love to stay for the, er… club meeting? But I gotta hurry to work.”

“Me too,” Shiro insisted.

To Keith’s surprise, they started walking back together.

“So, how many kids do you have?”

“Just one,” Keith said. “My son, Abel. He’s in third grade.”

“Oh. I’ve heard that name before,” Shiro smiled. “My daughter’s in his class.”

“Really? I hope they become friends,” he insisted.

“Me too,” Shiro chuckled. “So, today they’re working on a family tree project in class. I can’t wait for the teacher’s complete surprise that there’s another daddy on hers.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Family tree project? Abel never told me about that?”

“It doesn’t have to be completely accurate. He won’t need the whole family on it,” he assured. “If it’s just their parents and siblings, that’s enough.”

Keith laughed nervously. “Yeah.”

He couldn’t believe he was about to be outed by his own son.

He remembered when he explained their situation to Abel before he started kindergarten: _“Some people have a mommy and a daddy. Some people have two mommies and two daddies, like you do. Yours are extra special, because I got to have you in my belly like a mommy can. But that doesn’t make you any different from the other kids.”_

Abel was such a sweet kid, and it wasn’t his fault no one understood. He just wished that things would be different here.

“You okay?”

Keith perked up. “Yeah. Sorry, Shiro.”

“It’s okay. So, see you later? Same time as usual.”

“Mhm.” He waved him off and headed to his car. On his way to work, he was internally screaming.

\--

 _The inevitable happened. He got a_ phone call.

The guidance counselor seemed apprehensive over the phone. _“Mr. Kogane, your son seems to have the idea that even though he has two fathers, you supposedly were pregnant with him. Have you heard that before?”_

Keith wanted to slam his head against the desk. “Yes, I have,” he grumbled through gritted teeth. “I told him that.”

 _“See, that’s where I’m concerned,”_ she said. _“You and I both know men don’t get pregnant. There are better ways to explain he was adopted.”_

“But I _did_ get pregnant.” That left a bad taste in his mouth. “I _did_ have him that way. That’s the truth. It’s on his birth certificate that the school should have a copy of.”

_“Oh, but Sir—”_

Did he _really_ have to say it?! “I’m transgender.”

Silence.

 _“…Oh.”_ She paused. _“I’m sorry—”_

“What right does a school have to tell a kid that his parents aren’t valid? What right do you have to tell me that the way I explained how he was born was wrong? Would it be better if I lied? How come a cis woman can tell their kid they ‘had a baby in their belly,’ but I can’t?”

 _“Mr. Kogane, please.”_ The guidance counselor cut back in. _“I’m terribly sorry. It was his teacher that reached out to me to call you. I can explain to her the situation.”_

“This shouldn’t even have to be a ‘situation.’ Do I need to go down there?”

 _“I don’t believe so,”_ she said. _“Abel was upset because of his project that he did today, but he’ll feel better now that this is resolved.”_

“There weren’t any… kids that gave him a hard time, right?”

_“Actually, no. Another student has two dads, as well, so they accepted it very quickly.”_

Keith sighed in relief. That was all he could hope for. He couldn’t change how judgmental the adults or parents were. As long as Abel wasn’t being judged by the other kids, that was fine with him.

“Thanks for calling me,” Keith sighed. “But this school really need to adjust their sensitivity training.”

_“I’m sorry again, Mr. Kogane.”_

“Thank you…” As Keith ended the call, he mentally prepared himself for judgment upon picking Abel up.

It came with a vengeance. The same moms that praised him for doing this on his own didn’t talk to him. Who knows what they were going to tell their kids.

“…You’re Abel’s dad, right?”

He cringed as he looked behind him. Word traveled fast. “Yeah. What about it?”

“Hi.” A sweet woman with long, white hair greeted him. “I’m Allura. One of my sons is in your class. Don’t let those moms bother you… they don’t know what they’re talking about.”

Keith couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks.”

“I can imagine they gave you such an invasive phone call,” Allura sighed. “You should’ve seen my husband’s face when we got ours.”

“Oh, it was painful—” He blinked. “Wait, you got one, too?”

She nodded. “We’re both trans.”

“So, you actually get it!” Keith sighed in relief. “You have no idea how tough it was being by myself at Abel’s old school.”

“I can imagine,” she hummed. “Our oldest son’s in fourth grade now, but he did a similar project last year with a different teacher. As soon as the teacher realized that it was his dad who had him and not his mom, I think her brain short-circuited. So, we were already prepared for a project like that in Julio’s class.”

Keith snorted. “I guess that’s how it is, sometimes. How do they even find that stuff out?”

“Kids are curious,” she shrugged. “Carlos said that a couple kids asked him when he did his project. I don’t know where you moved from, but we’re pretty accepting around here… save for some bad eggs and weird elementary school puritans.”

“You said it,” he smiled. “Thanks, Allura.”

“Any time,” she insisted.

“I see you’ve met Allura.”

Keith gasped. He knew Shiro’s voice anywhere. “Er, yeah. She’s really nice.” He turned and saw him. “Hi.”

He probably didn’t know yet, did he?

“Hi,” Shiro grinned. “She may not be single, but she and Lance are welcome in our little club.”

“Lance?”

“My husband,” she clarified.

“Oh!” One of the moms from before ran up to them. “Shiro, you don’t need to talk to Keith.”

“Huh?” he frowned. “Why? You were the one that introduced me to him. We just started talking.”

“Well, apparently, he didn’t have a wife at all. He told his son he was pregnant with him.”

Keith cringed and went to defend himself.

“So?” Shiro scoffed. “What difference does that make? He’s still Abel’s dad.”

“You mean, you really believe that story?”

“What story?” he laughed. “He had a kid. That’s not much of a story. You ladies are crazy.”

“What? We’re not crazy! _He_ is,” she gasped.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Keith muttered and went back to talk to them. He looked at Shiro. “It really doesn’t bother you?”

“Why should it?” He shrugged. “I’ve been friends with Lance and Allura for years. Even then, it’s none of my business. Just like any other couple having a baby isn’t technically my business.”

Keith sighed in relief. “So, am I still a part of the single dads’ club?”

“Are you single?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, welcome to the club.” Shiro patted his shoulder.

Finally, the kids were dismissed. He saw a taller boy rush over to Allura and then a smaller one, and she grinned while holding their hands and walking to her car with them.

“Papa!” Yumi rushed over to Shiro, who pulled her into a big hug.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Shiro grinned. “Show me your family tree.” He looked at the large paper and then frowned. “Yumi, why did you put a big X on Daddy’s head?”

“Because Daddy left, and he made you sad,” she said.

“Yeah, but you can’t do that.” Keith could see that he was trying not to laugh.

Keith waited anxiously for Abel to come out. He hadn’t seen him yet, until he saw a familiar green backpack when his back was turned.

“Abel!” He called and waved. “Over here!”

He turned and gave Keith a big smile. He ran up to him. “Dad! Look what I made in class.”

He took a look at the family tree. He had Krolia and Uncle Kolivan drawn towards the top. Underneath was him and his former partner. He took a long look at the picture and tried not to feel too sad.

“It’s perfect,” Keith grinned. “Grandma will love this.”

“And Uncle Kolivan?” he beamed.

“Of course,” he smiled, holding Abel’s hand.

“Bye, Yumi!” Abel called and waved as they were leaving.

“Bye, Abel!” She smiled while Shiro waved, as well.

Keith smiled and walked with him. “I see you made friends, after all.”

“Yumi has two dads, too!” Abel smiled. “But she said she was adopted. So, it’s not just like you and Daddy.”

“Yeah, but that’s okay,” Keith assured him.

“Do you think Daddy will like my picture?”

Keith felt a pang in his heart, like an old wound. “Yes, Abel. He’s watching over you right now and loves it a whole lot, just like you.”

When they got home, Keith set the family tree portrait next to some framed pictures on the fireplace mantle. There was a picture of Abel giving a toothless smile to the camera. The other was of Keith when he was a little younger, before he got pregnant. He was smiling next to a man, and they were holding each other while the man kissed Abel’s cheek.

That was Abel’s father. His name was Regris, and most days he still deeply missed him, knowing that things would be much better in their home life if he was still there.

\--

 _The parents exchanged numbers the next_ time they met.

Keith rarely sent messages, but they had a group chat where Allura, Lance, and Shiro mostly sent pictures of their kids and talked about what they were doing that weekend. Keith really wasn’t the social type, but he liked to watch everyone talk to each other.

One day, however, Shiro sent him a message in private.

> **Shiro: Hey, Keith. What’s Abel wearing for the holiday concert?**

Keith blinked when he looked at his phone. He genuinely didn’t expect to get any messages from him outside of the group texts.

> **Keith: Oh I forgot! He has a little suit, but I think I can get him a red bowtie so that it’s festive. He’s so cute in it.**
> 
> **Shiro: lol that’s adorable. Yumi’s wearing a green dress. She picked it out herself. She’s a little fashionista, and that isn’t so great on $$$**

Keith smiled a bit and started a reply. The concert was still a couple weeks away, but it didn’t hurt to prepare.

> **Keith: I can imagine. Are you gonna go there and see it?**
> 
> **Shiro: I hope so. I requested off that day, and afterwards Yumi and I are going out to lunch.**
> 
> **Keith: Oh, that sounds really nice. Where do you work?**
> 
> **Shiro: I’m a trainer and instructor at the local gym. I have several classes throughout the day.**
> 
> **Keith: Cool. I’m a data analyst at my new job, but I’m not entirely sure how I’d be able to get that day off. Do you think it’d be too soon?**
> 
> **Shiro: Work’s important, but spending time with your kids is important too. Do what you feel is best.**
> 
> **Keith: Right. Thank you :) It’s rare that people say the things that I need to hear when it comes to being torn with work and being with Abel.**
> 
> **Shiro: Of course. That’s what being in the single dads’ club is all about.**

Keith’s heart felt warm for some reason. He hadn’t felt a connection with someone else like this in so long… He doubted that Shiro would be interested, though. Much like Keith’s, Shiro’s whole life revolved around his child.

The last time Keith tried dating, Abel was four. Being a single dad was rough enough, but as soon as his date found out he was trans, the date ended with Keith walking in shame. He wanted to find love at one point, since he felt that Regris would want him to be happy, but he didn’t want Abel to deal with the rocky situation of his dad dating different guys while he was growing up. Love wasn’t necessary in his life.

\--

 _One Friday afternoon, Keith had all_ of his paperwork and tasks under complete control. He was organized and had no excess items that needed to be done after the weekend. He felt pretty good.

However, after his break, there was a stack of papers a mile long on his desk.

“Oh no… No, no,” he groaned, looking around. “Who put these here?”

“Sal did.” His coworker Pidge shrugged their shoulders. “He received some quotas and data that need to be copywritten, and he wants them done before you leave today.”

“Why me?” He ran his hands over his face. “Fuck… I was almost done with my shit today.”

“You’re still new. He likes to pick on the new hires. You’re almost too easy.”

“Yeah, but I’m not a temp!” He frowned and sat at his desk to get everything done.

He’d barely put a dent in his stack when he realized that he should’ve left to pick Abel up a half hour ago. There was still so much to do! He’d never missed picking Abel up before.

“Oh no,” he groaned and came up with an idea. He quietly called Shiro, hoping that no one would look over and see he was on the phone. “Please, pick up. Please.”

“Yeah?”

Keith sighed in relief. He answered his phone so weird.

“Hey Shiro, it’s Keith.”

“Hey,” he said. “Where are you? You’re kinda late, Keith.”

“I know. Listen,” He bit his lip. “I’m held up at work today. I have no idea when I’ll be able to get home. Can you do me a huge favor and pick Abel up, too? Please, I’ll owe you so much for doing this, but I’m gonna be several hours late.”

“Hours? Keith, you don’t owe me anything,” he insisted. “Don’t worry about Abel. I can bring him home with me and Yumi. Do you think you need me to give him dinner?”

“Could you?” he asked softly. “Oh, thank you so much. I’ve never missed pick-up before. I feel awful.”

“Don’t worry about a thing,” Shiro assured him. “Abel’s in good hands. I’ll text you my address so you can pick him right up when you’re done.”

“Okay. Thank you, Shiro.” Keith sighed as they said their goodbyes. He hoped Abel would be okay. This was a strict routine between them.

He spent most of the day after Abel was supposed to be picked up worried about him. He was afraid that maybe his son would be upset that he wasn’t there. He hoped Shiro would be okay looking after him. Sure, he was probably fine. He had a kid of his own. Still, taking on another child was a difficult thing to ask of.

He was finally done at six in the evening. It took him a half hour to get home because of traffic. He was hours late, so he was afraid that Abel would be mad at him.

He made sure he got the right address and pulled up in front of Shiro’s house. He took a shaky breath and walked up to the door. After he knocked, he heard some shuffling and laughing.

Shiro answered the door, and Keith’s brain short-circuited. He had a sweat on with the sleeves rolled up and a red apron. Keith couldn’t stop staring at his thick muscles…

“Hey, Keith.” Shiro was beaming. “Come on in. Abel’s in the kitchen with us.”

“Okay.” Keith stepped inside. Shiro’s house smelled strongly of cookies, and it was very tidy. His house in comparison was a pig sty. “Abel?”

“In here, Dad!” he heard his son call him.

Yumi and Abel were giggling together in the kitchen, and Keith stepped inside. They were near the oven, staring at a timer and waiting patiently.

“Hi, Abel. I’m so sorry I was so late. Work was rough today.”

“It’s okay, Dad.” Abel rushed over to give him a big hug, which Keith eagerly reciprocated. “Look! Yumi and I made cookies.”

“I can smell them from the door,” he grinned. “I bet they’re delicious.”

“We’ll find out in thirty seconds!” Yumi’s eyes were still glued to the timer.

Shiro stepped back in the kitchen. “We had sloppy joes today. Hope that’s okay.”

“We haven’t had sloppy joes in so long,” Keith hummed. “Did you eat all your dinner, Abel?”

He quickly nodded. “I ate it all up.”

“Very good.” He gave him a kiss on his forehead while he smiled. “Now, let’s say goodbye to Yumi and Mr. Shirogane. I’m sure they’re very busy.”

“Oh no…” Abel whined. “Can we stay for cookies?”

“Yes, Mr. Kogane! Pretty please?” Yumi begged.

Shiro smiled a bit. “I don’t mind. I was actually hoping he’d stay a little longer. He decorated some cookies for you.”

“He did?” Keith smiled. “Alright. We can stay.”

The timer went off just as Abel and Yumi cheered. “They’re ready!”

Shiro smiled and took several trays of sugar cookies out of the oven. “Here we are. Chef Yumi and Chef Abel’s world famous sugar cookies, made under a parent’s supervision.”

Keith chuckled. “They look very good.”

“These are for you, Dad!” Abel pointed to a couple cookies. One of them had a little face on it that kind of looked like his, with a scar on the cheek and big, purple eyes. The other was all red with a heart in the middle.

“How cute,” he grinned. “I love them.”

Once the cookies were all cooled off, they all got a few of them each on their own plates. Shiro turned a movie on for the kids while they happily ate. Keith sat on one end of the couch while Shiro sat on the other. Keith genuinely enjoyed the movie.

Soon, it was getting late. Yumi and Abel both fell asleep while watching the movie. Keith guessed they were just really excited to hang out today.

“They’re both out like a light,” Shiro chuckled as he turned the movie off.

Keith grinned. “Who knew socializing could knock you out?”

“Right? Let’s let them sleep a little,” he assured. “Want some coffee?”

“Absolutely.” Keith got up, stretching and following Shiro into the kitchen.

Shiro was already brewing a pot. “Did you eat dinner before you got here?”

He frowned when trying to remember. “Nope. Can’t say that I have.”

“Well, you can’t just nourish yourself with a plate of sugar cookies,” Shiro teased, going to the fridge. “There’s leftover sloppy joes from today. I’ll heat some up for you.”

“Oh, you don’t have to.”

“I insist.” Shiro smiled and started reheating a plate.

His smile was contagious. Keith settled at the table, occasionally looking back over at where the kids were sleeping. Abel always looked so peaceful when he slept.

“Ow, shit.”

Keith glanced back. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just almost burnt my hand,” Shiro gasped. “Grabbed it with my metal hand first. It’s not really a good register of temperature,” he said bashfully.

“Right,” Keith hummed. “Have you had that for a while?”

“The arm?” He shrugged. “I guess so. It’s already like a part of me now. Military grade. I got it after a pretty nasty injury in combat.”

“Oh wow,” he mused. “It must’ve been really hard to get used to.”

“Yeah,” he admitted. “My ex secretly was always freaked out by it. He didn’t bother to tell me that until after the divorce. A bit of an asshole move, but that wasn’t the worst thing he ever said to me.”

“Right…” He sighed softly. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, and that was such a dumb thing to think. He knew that. He just wished that he and Regris _did_ get married. They never got to take their relationship that far.

“Keith? Are you okay?” Shiro set the plate of food down to him.

He perked up. “Yeah. I… I was thinking about Abel’s father.”

“Oh.” Shiro pursed his lips. “What happened? Divorce? Was he a jerk?”

Keith nervously shook his head. “No. No, it wasn’t anything like that at all.”

“I’m sorry,” he frowned. “That was dumb to say. Um. Do you, uh… wanna talk about it?”

He started to nod. “Yeah. I mean, I know you well enough to pick my son up from school. I guess I can trust you with this.”

Keith never liked to talk about Abel’s dad. It was always so painful to talk about. But when he did talk about him, everything poured out. Maybe it was because he opened up so rarely.

“His name was Regris. We knew each other when we were kids. He was the only one there for me when my dad died, and we were best friends. He was one of the first people that I came out as trans to. He always accepted me. We started dating in high school. I went to college after, and Regris picked up a trade in construction. We started living together too after that, since Regris made a lot of money doing what he did.”

Keith sighed softly. “I was twenty-three when I got pregnant. This was after I started T and had top surgery, and I was scared. I didn’t ever want to get pregnant. The idea of it horrified me, and I hated telling that to Regris when I told him. He assured me that he wouldn’t be upset if I had an abortion. But there was something about the idea of having his baby that encouraged me to keep him. We were getting everything ready together. When my dysphoria would get really bad, Regris was there to help me. He was always my biggest supporter.”

“He sounded like a really good guy,” Shiro insisted. “But… what happened?”

Keith’s eyes started to water. “I was six months pregnant. We’d found out about Abel’s sex, and we were getting more things ready afterwards. Regris picked up more shifts, but during that time, there was an accident. It was… really bad. He was already dead when the paramedics arrived. So, I moved in with my mom, because I was grieving so badly that I stopped working and taking care of myself. So… I gave birth to Abel after Regris died. Abel never got to know him.”

“Keith, I’m so sorry,” Shiro frowned. “I had no idea. I didn’t mean to act so harshly about him.”

“You didn’t know,” Keith assured and wiped his eyes. “Honestly, I don’t blame you for having that first assumption. From what I’ve learned, your ex-husband was a piece of shit.”

Shiro snorted. “I mean, you’re not wrong.”

Keith started to feel a little better. Talking about Regris to someone lifted such a huge weight off his shoulders. “Do you feel okay to talk about what happened with your ex, Shiro?”

“Oh, absolutely now,” Shiro assured. “I was always too embarrassed. But I think that now I’m okay.”

“I’m glad my sob story gave you some self-confidence.” Keith started to laugh.

“Hey, it’s not like that,” he insisted.

“I’m only teasing.” Kieth nudged his shoulder. “Only talk about it if you’re comfortable enough to.”

“I think I’m okay to.” Shiro sighed and sat back. “So. When I was diagnosed with PTSD, I had to take many medications over the years. One of them was rather potent. As a result, also with what I was going through psychologically, there were some pretty discomforting changes. Among these changes were… downstairs.”

Keith pursed his lips while trying to come to the conclusion himself. “So… are you impotent?”

He could see Shiro visibly cringe. “I-I like to look at it as I was diagnosed with erectile dysfunction, but yeah. Technically, I’m impotent. Not to be too graphic, but the last time I… got it up, without having to take Viagra was… eight years ago?”

“Oh,” Keith frowned. “Wait. Your ex left you over _that?”_

“Yeah,” he sighed. “He left me, because I can’t get it up. Among other reasons, but that was the main one. It caused a huge rift in our relationship. I thought that maybe things would be different once we adopted Yumi, but nothing changed.”

“No wonder you were embarrassed…” Keith shifted closer. “Shiro, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. There’s nothing wrong with what you have. It’s okay.”

“I know,” he assured him. “At least, I know that now. But it’s still really embarrassing. Who wants to say they have to take Viagra at all? I’d be a laughing stock.”

“That’s not your problem. It’s theirs.” Keith crossed his arms. “So what, you take Viagra. That’s no reason for you to be laughed at. If anything, they’re missing out on being with a great guy.”

He saw Shiro start to blush. “I guess. Thanks, Keith. You’re the least judgmental by far.”

Keith smiled. “I’m happy to help.” He looked down at his plate. “Now, I’m starving. I’ll get eating, and afterwards I’ll take Abel home.”

“Okay,” he said. “You’re both welcome to come back and hang out here any time.”

Keith ate his sloppy joe, surprised at how good it was. Meanwhile, Shiro carried Yumi to bed. When he was done with his dinner, he walked over to where Abel was sleeping, carefully starting to pick him up.

Abel was startled, but he clung to Keith. “Dad?” he mumbled sleepily.

“It’s okay,” he crooned to him, holding him close. “It’s really late. We’re going home, okay?”

“Mhm.” Abel already started dozing off again.

Keith smiled while giving him a kiss on his head. He turned, seeing Shiro watching him.

“See you Monday,” he whispered.

“I’ll see you,” he smiled. “Good night.”

He showed him the door, and Keith took Abel home. Even after his son was put down in his bed, Keith stayed up late, thinking about Shiro. They were able to talk to each other so easily. It made him crave a relationship again.

However, that desire was nothing compared to everything that was on his mind with work and his kid. That had to be his main focus.

\--

_“You met someone?”_

_“Ugh, don’t say_ it like that,” Keith groaned, looking at his mother. “I met a friend. He’s just a _friend,_ Mom.”

“Oh, sure,” Krolia chuckled. “What’s his name?”

“Shiro,” he mumbled. “His daughter’s in Abel’s class. You know, there are other friends I made. There’s Lance and Allura, and they have two kids. Kinda one after the other.”

“Yeah, but you mentioned only one friend first.”

Over the weekend, Keith took Abel to visit Krolia and Uncle Kolivan. He always had a lot of fun when he visited his family. They all had dinner together and were now just talking.

“Well, yeah, because he was the last one I talked to,” he said.

She smiled. “Is he nice?”

He blushed and still wouldn’t look at her. “Yeah, he’s pretty nice. He’s also really helpful. He picked Abel up from school when I was kept at work late.”

She listened and raised a brow. “He sounds like a good guy.”

“Yes. A good guy to be _friends_ with,” he clarified. “We’re not dating. We’re not going to date.”

“Why not?” she frowned. “Keith, you’re lonely.”

“I’m not lonely,” he scoffed. “I have Abel. We’re okay together.”

“Well, you may not be alone, Keith. But you’re lonely. I can tell. You’d been trying to date for years.”

Keith sighed. “Mom, I can’t date. Abel shouldn’t be subjected to me trying to date. Besides, Shiro’s probably not interested in me that way. We’re just friends.”

“It never hurts to ask,” she assured him. “Trust me. Don’t do what I’ve done. You deserve to find love again and be happy. I loved your dad very much, just like you loved Regris. But you don’t have to abstain from dating forever. Please, for me. You should try to date again, Keith. Have at least one boyfriend before I die.”

“Mom, don’t be dramatic!” Keith started to laugh and lightly nudged her. “It’s not that simple.”

“I know,” she chuckled, wrapping an arm around him. “Think of it as a new adventure. You’re responsible. You’re a good father, and you deserve to do something for yourself.”

“Okay, okay,” he sighed, giving her a smile. “I’ll try. Okay?”

“That’s what I like to hear.” She gave him a kiss on his forehead. “Now, let’s save your uncle Kolivan from Abel.”

“He’s fine.” He rolled his eyes and walked over to the back door. “Abel? Are you placing nicely with Uncle Kolivan?”

Abel and Kolivan were playing outside. Kolivan carried him on his shoulders.

“Yeah!” Abel giggled and held onto Kolivan’s head. “Uncle Kolivan found a bird’s nest!”

“Really?” he smiled. “Be careful, okay?”

“We’re alright,” Kolivan assured him and walked over to the tree. “See that? It’s a cardinal’s nest. They’re a type of bird that stays in the winter.”

“Wow!” He peered over Kolivan’s head to look at the nest. “Those are really red feathers!”

“I know,” he grinned. “It’s too cold for them to lay eggs, but we can see it again in the spring and see what happens.”

Abel pointed at the nest. “I want to look at the nest all the time.”

“We’ll see.” Keith moved closer to take Abel down from off Kolivan’s shoulders. He held him close in his arms. “Come on, little man. We have to help Grandma and clean up your toys.”

“Aww,” he groaned. “But I wanna see the nest.”

“You can see it another time. You have to make sure you clean up after yourself.” He set him down once they were in the living room.

Abel quietly picked his toys up off the floor. He had his own toy box for whenever he came over to play. “Can I talk to Uncle Kolivan before we go?”

“Sure,” he insisted. “We don’t have to leave just yet.”

Abel ran back over to where Kolivan was. He was just about to go in the living room anyways. “Uncle Kolivan, do you have more pictures of Daddy?”

Keith felt a pang in his chest. One regret that he had was not having enough pictures of Regris in the house. He knew how much Abel loved hearing about his father and different stories from his life. If anyone had an abundance of pictures, it was Kolivan.

“Actually, I have one on me right now.” He dug into his pocket. Keith was grateful that he always had one handy. Ever since Abel started asking, Kolivan always had a picture for him just in case.

“Here.” He showed it to Abel. It was of Regris and Keith when they were in middle school. This was before he transitioned.

“There’s him and your dad. They were in eighth grade in this picture.”

Abel looked at the picture curiously. “Dad looks weird,” he admitted with a little laugh.

Keith smiled. “Remember? I told you about when I was little. I used to look more like a girl back then. Your daddy and I were best friends even back then.”

“Wow,” he smiled. “You smile like this when you look at Mr. Shirogane after school.”

Keith could feel his soul sinking to the floor as his mother burst into laughter behind him. “W-well, Mr. Shirogane’s a good friend, too.”

“Why is Grandma laughing, though?”

“Don’t pay attention to Grandma. She’s crazy.”

“Am not!” Krolia laughed. She walked over to Abel and gave him a big hug. “You’re a smart kid.”

They got ready to leave soon after. Keith and Abel were quiet in the car for the beginning of the ride.

“Hey, Dad?” Abel then called from the back seat.

“What is it, bud?”

He hesitated. “Do you like Mr. Shirogane? You know… ‘like’ like him?”

Keith sighed, feeling flustered. “What would you say if I said yes?”

He pursed his lips. “Wouldn’t that be like forgetting about Daddy?”

He was afraid that Abel would think like that. “No, of course not…” He pulled into the driveway once he got home and turned around. Abel looked sad. “Abel… Sometimes, when parents are together and one of them passes away, the other parent eventually finds someone new. Even though they loved their old partner very much, they’re allowed to try and find that love again. But they never forget their old partner. Never.”

“So, you still love Daddy?” he mumbled.

Keith helped him out of the car and brought him inside. “Of course, I do. I always will,” he assured him with a faint smile. They sat on the couch together. “Your daddy was my best friend. And if it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have had you. And that’s not something you can just forget about when you meet someone new. We’ll always have memories.”

Abel’s lip quivered. “But I don’t have those. If you meet someone new, I don’t wanna forget about Daddy.”

Keith held him tighter. “Oh, sweetheart. I’ll never let that happen, okay? You have all of Uncle Kolivan’s pictures, and I have the stories I always tell you. And he’s always there for you, Abel. And he’d always love you. I don’t even have to meet anyone new. It’s completely up to you. If you don’t like the idea that I’d be with someone instead of Daddy, then I don’t have to. Me liking Mr. Shirogane right now doesn’t change that. I want what makes you happy. Okay?”

He could feel him nod his head while his face was buried in his shoulder. Keith gently rubbed his back.

“You really are a smart kid, Abel,” he murmured. “You know so much, so I trust your judgment better than anyone else’s.”

Abel looked up and rubbed his eyes. “Would you really be happy if I said no?”

The breath left his lungs, shoulders slumping. “Of course, I would.” He gave him his best smile. “You and me, we’re in this together. We don’t need anyone else.” He kissed his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dad…” Abel shifted in his lap.

“Are you feeling better now?”

He watched him pause before nodding his head.

“Okay.” He smiled and let him go. “Alright. Go get ready for bed. I’ll be there to tuck you in.”

Abel nodded and went down the hall. Once alone, Keith fell back on the couch.

He did everything for his son, but why did he feel so… disappointed? Maybe he hoped for something he couldn’t really have.

\--

 _Keith waited at the school for_ Abel like usual. Ever since his conversation with his son, he didn’t text Shiro as much or try being flirty. Not like he ever really was. He couldn’t help but feel like it was a real shame. For a minute, he thought they really had something. But honestly, it didn’t matter.

Both Lance and Allura were here to pick their boys up. Shiro was the last in the group to arrive.

“So, Lance and I were thinking. What if we threw a little Christmas party?” Allura smiled.

“Our families are pretty close,” Lance added. “It’ll just be us and our kids. Just an excuse to have us all be together, really.”

“Oh, that sounds fun,” Shiro smiled. “Right, Keith?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah. I like that idea. Maybe I can bring something there? I just thought about having roasted potatoes.”

“Sure! Those sound good.” Lance smiled. “Shiro, do you wanna bring anything?”

“Maybe just a veggie side? Keith already has the best food.” Shiro smiled.

“There are other ways to make potatoes,” Keith teased with a grin.

“I-I know.” Shiro blushed. “Anyways, when would the party be?”

“The night after their holiday concert,” Allura said. “They’d already be hyped up. They can play together, and maybe we can all exchange gifts?”

“Great,” Shiro smiled. “I already bought everyone presents.”

“Everyone?” Keith gulped. “I barely bought presents for Abel.”

“You’d better get on that. They’re already starting big sales in stores.”

When school dismissed, their children all migrated over to them. Abel, Yumi, and Allura and Lance’s younger son Julio, each had projects in their hands.

“Look, Dad!” Abel grinned and showed him. “It’s us together playing in the snow.”

“That’s so cute,” Keith smiled. “We’ll hang it up on the fridge at home.” He glanced over, seeing Shiro was smiling at his daughter’s picture, too.

“I love it, Yumi,” he insisted. “We all look really happy.”

“What’d she draw?” Keith asked curiously.

Shiro started blushing. “O-oh, nothing. Just me and her.”

“No, I didn’t,” she pouted.

“Yumi…” he chided, still smiling. “Sorry. Kids.”

He nodded with a smile. “Yeah.”

“Dad, let’s go.” Abel lightly tugged on his arm.

Keith blushed. “Speaking of kids, I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah,” Shiro smiled. “I’ll text you.”

The two of them walked away. Abel kept looking up at him.

“I saw that smile again, Dad.”

“Abel, I’m sorry,” Keith sighed. “I promise. There’s nothing going on between me and Mr. Shirogane. It’s just me and you, bud.”

Abel frowned, looking down at the ground. “…Yeah.”

“Is something wrong?”

He shook his head. “No. I just can’t wait to go home. I gotta practice my songs for the concert.”

Things were pretty uneventful that day. Abel practiced his songs, they had dinner, and Abel watched a couple episodes from TV shows before going to bed. Keith stayed up in his room.

At around 9 P.M., the texts started.

Shiro sent him a couple cat videos, which made Keith smile.

> **Keith: You’re such a nerd lol**
> 
> **Shiro: Fine. Then I won’t send this video with cute otters. I’ll enjoy them by myself.**
> 
> **Keith: NO. Send me otters!**

And then, he did. This was a typical night for them. Shiro would send animal videos, make Keith laugh, and soon they’d both go to bed. But Shiro also started a conversation in the middle of the zoo on their phones.

> **Shiro: Y’know those action figures that were around when we were young? The ones with those He Man muscles and the tiny butts?**
> 
> **Keith: LOL Where’d that come from???**
> 
> **Shiro: I’m going somewhere with this I promise!**
> 
> **Shiro: When I was in the Marines, I had that action figure body.**
> 
> **Keith: Get outta here. No way!**
> 
> **Shiro: I have proof!**

Sure enough, Shiro sent him pictures. There was a photo of him in his uniform. He looked so much younger in that picture, but his muscles were still nearly as thick as they were in the present. Keith’s face grew hot as he looked at the image. He bet he looked even better under that uniform.

And then, the mood got murdered with the next picture. It was a profile shot, but Shiro’s ass was sunken in.

> **Keith: PHOTOSHOP! FAKE!**
> 
> **Shiro: I hate to break it to you, but this is a peak male body.**
> 
> **Keith: Your ass is not flat! I’ve seen your ass!**
> 
> **Shiro: Oh have you?? ;)**

He blushed deeper.

> **Keith: You know what I mean!**
> 
> **Shiro: haha if you say so! Well, have a comparison photo.**

Keith’s throat went dry. The next picture was of Shiro in his bed. He must’ve just taken this. He was shirtless and turned on his side a bit to show his clearly not flat nor tiny butt. He was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen in his life.

> **Keith: I told you your ass isn’t tiny.**
> 
> **Shiro: You’re saying I have a big butt??**
> 
> **Keith: That’s exactly what I’m saying!**
> 
> **Shiro: Rude!**
> 
> **Shiro: Oh shit. It’s almost 11. I have to be at the gym in 5 hours.**
> 
> **Keith: Well go to sleep! Big butt.**
> 
> **Shiro: lol Good night, Keith :)**
> 
> **Keith: Good night.**

He couldn’t stop staring at that picture. He was everything Keith imagined him to be. He wanted his body over him right now so he’d pin him down with is strength, kissing him until he grew dizzy while grinding his cock deep inside him.

_Oh no._

Keith whined and slid a hand down his pants, jolting at the slightest touch.

When was the last time he’d touched himself?

He groaned softly, fingers teasing his little cock until he started to stroke it with more fervor. He grabbed his pillow, pulling it near his face so he’d bite down to keep quiet. He was already shaking for it.

He longed for Shiro’s touch. He wanted his bare skin on his, their hips to grind together, and he wanted to hold onto Shiro for dear life. He’d be so good at fucking. He could already tell.

“Shit,” he gasped and stroked faster, spreading his legs wide. It’d really been such a long time. “Ohh, Shiro. Shiro!”

He bit down on his pillow, chasing that pleasure. Shiro would be so good at eating him out, his lips teasing him and his tongue sending sparks between his legs. His fingers would make him feel so full and stretched, but he’d beg for more. He’d beg to be fucked, if he had to.

He was so close now, eyes squeezed shut. Keith started to shake, other hand reaching down to tease at his hole. He shoved one finger in and rubbed his cock in quick circles.

His orgasm hit him like a truck, the breath punched out of him while his hips gyrated. All this was to the thought of Shiro. He would take such good care of him. He’d help him come down, taking deep breaths with him and holding him while he was shaking in the afterglow.

He opened his eyes.

With an ache in his heart, he was reminded that he was all alone. He begrudgingly got up to clean himself up before going back to bed. The satisfaction and bliss he felt in the moment was replaced with a heavy, guilt-ridden pit.

He got off to the thought of Shiro.

He felt something for someone he knew he shouldn’t have, and he curled up while trying to belay these feelings. He couldn’t help but admit right then that his mother was right. He was lonely. But Abel didn’t want this for him. He wanted to try and convince him again that it was okay, but he knew deep down it was probably better this way.

\--

 _The holiday concert was everything that_ someone would expect a third-grade holiday concert to be. But Keith went and saw his son sing. Keith thought he was so adorable while doing it.

Shiro and Lance were there too, happily taking photos of their kids. It was a great day.

Shiro brought Yumi to lunch like he said he would, and Keith watched him leave. His feelings didn’t change. If anything, they’d gotten worse since that night. He didn’t know what to do.

Abel being happy that their concert went so well distracted him. He smiled while taking pictures.

“Mr. and Mrs. Espinosa’s party is tonight,” Keith told him when they got home that day. “What are we going to wear?”

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “Maybe something nice?”

“We don’t really have nice clothes.” He blushed. “Maybe you can wear that sweater Grandma got you.”

“Okay.”

Abel went to his room while Keith started cooking. He was excited, truth be told. It was another chance to see his friends. And Shiro… mainly Shiro.

He’d gotten presents for everyone. They weren’t cheap, but he couldn’t afford to give anything extravagant this year. By the time he was finished with the roasted potatoes, Abel was all dressed. He came out to show Keith.

“How do I look?”

Keith pursed his lips. “I hope we won’t be too casual, but it’ll do.”

Abel smiled. “Well, what are you wearing, Dad?”

“Same as you. Sweater and jeans.”

Soon after he changed, he took Abel over to the Espinosa residence. Keith hoped that they weren’t dressed too casually. Thankfully, when they arrived, they found they weren’t underdressed at all.

“Hey, Mullet.” Lance chuckled when answering the door. “Come on in!”

“Hi, Mr. Espinosa!” Abel waved happily.

“What’s up, Little Man?” he grinned, and they gave each other a high-five. “Carlos and Julio are in the playroom. Go ahead and join them.”

“Okay!” He started to run.

“Slow down, bud,” Keith called as he set his bowl of potatoes in the kitchen. “Hi, Allura.”

“Hi, Keith,” she grinned. “This looks really good.”

“Thanks.” He leaned against the cabinets. “Are Shiro and Yumi here yet?”

“Not yet. They’ll be here soon.” She had a sly smile on her face. “You really like him, don’t you?”

“What?” He blushed and looked away. “No!”

“That’s bull,” she teased. “I see the way you look at him. And Shiro isn’t exactly subtle around his feelings, either.”

He turned redder. “He likes me?”

All she did after that was laugh. Keith grew shy while he waited for Shiro and Yumi. Could what Allura said be true? Could Shiro really have feelings for him, as well? Did he really like him? Now that this was on his mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about this.

A knock on the door perked him up about ten minutes later. Shiro and Yumi both wore ugly Christmas sweaters. Keith always tried convincing himself that thinking Shiro would look good in everything was an irrational thought. However, _damn…_ He looked really fucking good in a Christmas sweater.

“Mr. Kogane!” Yumi waved happily. “Hi!”

“Hi, Yumi,” Keith smiled. “I like your sweater.”

“Thank you,” she giggled. “Papa picked it out for me.”

“Oh, really?” Keith looked over. “So, you’re a former Marine _and_ a fashionista?”

Shiro blushed. “I try, at least. Where are the other kids? I brought presents.”

“Well, since you’re here, we can all start eating,” Allura insisted. “Boys, dinner!”

When they heard her, her two sons came running while Abel trailed behind them.

When they heard her, her two sons came running while Abel trailed behind them.

Keith and Shiro offered to help set the table. Keith couldn’t help but notice that Shiro kept giving him this sweet smile, which he tried to return while his cheeks grew rosy. When they all sat together to eat, the two of them were sitting next to each other, with their kids on their other sides.

“So, are you two a couple or something?”

“Carlos,” Allura scolded. “Don’t be rude.”

Carlos diverted his eyes. “Sorry, Mama.”

Keith blushed darkly. “N-no, we’re not a couple. We’re just good friends.”

He heard Abel sigh next to him and looked down. He didn’t even bother to look over at Shiro to see how he was feeling about that. After that, they generally did have a fun time eating together. They swapped stories and laughed about the past, even though the kids didn’t get it.

It was soon time to exchange presents. The kids all opened their first, excitedly playing with their toys while the adults opened theirs.

“Come with me,” Shiro told Keith in the middle of it, holding a wrapped package and taking him outside.

“Shiro, it’s cold,” he grimaced.

“Wait,” he insisted and looked straight ahead. “Look. It’s been snowing since I got here.”

Keith stared, smiling a bit while he shivered. “Wow. It’s really nice…”

“You got a present for me?”

“Yeah.” Keith grinned and handed him the wrapped present. “But why are we doing this outside?”

“Privacy’s sake. And to set a mood.” Shiro smiled and took his phone out. Christmas music started to play.

“Oh my god,” he laughed and leaned against the door. “You’re too much.”

“I’ll open mine first,” Shiro assured. He looked down, setting the present for Keith down. When he opened it, his smile widened. “…Wow. A new gym bag! How’d you know?”

Keith shuffled his feet. “Well, you talked about the one time you went where one of the people in your class judged you for having a big rip in your old one.”

“Well, thank you,” he smiled. “Now yours.”

Keith smiled and held the box. “It’s little,” he commented.

“C’mon, open it.”

Keith rolled his eyes and started to open it. It was a small box with a hinge.

“Go on,” he said, gesturing for him to open it.

He looked at it and quietly opened it. The box was actually a picture frame. It had two pictures on each side, and Keith remembered sending them to him.

The one on the left was of Abel when he was newborn. He’d fleetingly sent that to Shiro while doting over how tiny he was and how much he missed when he was this small. The other was of him and Regris. They’d taken this picture for their social media pages when they announced his pregnancy. Keith nearly forgot he sent Shiro that. What got him was the caption in the frame: **“Our Happy Family.”** He didn’t think that Shiro cared about him that much to have this made for him.

“Shiro…” He looked up in disbelief. “This is too much. I can’t keep this.”

“I want you to,” Shiro murmured. “Please…”

“It’s really beautiful,” he insisted. “And thoughtful. I-if I’d known you were getting me this, I would’ve put more thought into my gift. A gym bag? I give a gym bag, but your gift is so nice—”

“Keith.” Shiro was still smiling. “It doesn’t matter what you gave me. You deserve this.”

Keith carefully set it down and reached out to give him a big hug. “Thank you. I love it, Shiro. Thank you.”

“Hey, you’re welcome.”

“Seriously. Thank you.” Keith was just so happy, he could kiss him!

It took him a few seconds to realize that he actually did.

He blushed darkly and quickly pulled away from the kiss, diverting his eyes. “I’m so sorry. I really don’t know what came over me,” he whispered.

In response, Shiro gently took his chin in his hand, guiding him back to look at him. The look he had on his face took Keith’s breath away.

“I want to do it again,” Shiro murmured, smiling and running his fingers through his hair.

Keith was helpless, lips parting as they kissed. Shiro’s lips were so soft, and he kept it so tender that Keith nearly forgot about the cold. All he could do was hold Shiro tightly and never want to let go. Even with the shittiest rendition of _Jingle Bells_ he ever heard playing while they did it.

They kissed again. And again. Each time their lips locked, he sunk deeper under Shiro’s spell. Sparks were flying as he let Shiro use his tongue, shivers running up Keith’s spine when he licked the roof of his mouth.

Reality struck him like cold water.

Keith was falling too hard. He shouldn’t be doing this. Even Abel had said that he didn’t feel comfortable with Keith doing this. It didn’t matter how deeply he was in love with Shiro now. He never broke his promises when it came to his son.

Keith stopped the kiss, breathless and moving away.

“Keith?” Shiro frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Keith could feel himself start to panic. “I can’t do this.”

“What?”

“I can’t do this, Shiro.” Keith looked at him pleadingly. “W-with Abel and things going the way they are with my job and him growing up, I can’t do it.”

“Keith…” Shiro pursed his lips. “I have Yumi to think about. And my job is probably just as rocky. I don’t think that’s a good excuse.”

“It’s a good one for me,” Keith argued. “I’m sorry. I have to go.”

“Wait a second!” Shiro stood in front of him, blocking the door. “Can we talk about this? Maybe I can help.”

“There’s nothing you need to help me with.” Keith didn’t want to cry right now. “Abel was right anyways. Here, you gave me such a wonderful gift that had me and my son and his _father,_ and my reaction is to kiss you. What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” he pleaded. “Keith, trust me. You’re doing nothing wrong.”

“It’s easy for you to say.” He took a shaky breath. “I made a promise to my son. And I’m not going to break it.”

“What, so you’re going to let your son control who you’re with so that you’re lonely for the rest of your life?”

“God, you sound like my mother!” Keith scoffed.

“Well, she’s right!” Shiro looked at him. “I don’t think you’re really pushing me away because of Abel. You’re just saying that to make yourself feel better. You’re pushing me away because you don’t wanna be hurt again.”

“Stop it,” he muttered. “You don’t know anything about me!”

“I know that you really loved his father,” Shiro insisted. “You loved him so much, and when you lost him, you weren’t the same after. You told me yourself! That’s the real problem. Don’t use your son as your crutch.”

“Don’t you dare say that! I don’t do that. I love my son!” Keith’s breathing grew ragged the more emotional he got. “And he’s the only one I need. I have to go.”

“Keith…” Shiro bit his lip. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to come off that way. But please, don’t leave. We can make it work. Yumi loves you a whole lot. We can help Abel see that this is okay together. You’re the first person that really understood me and didn’t judge me. I don’t want to lose you, Keith.”

“Don’t say it,” Keith said shakily.

“I love you.”

“Don’t!” he whimpered. “I-I have to go. Please, let me back inside.”

Keith tried to calm down when Shiro moved out of the way. He made sure he wasn’t crying anymore when he went back inside.

“Abel?” he called. “Grab your things, we’re leaving.”

“What?” Abel frowned. “But can I stay over?”

“Abel, we’re going home,” he repeated more sternly.

Allura started to get up. “Keith? Is everything okay?”

“Just fine,” he sighed. “Sorry. I’m just feeling tired. Thanks for having us over.”

“Oh, but don’t you want to stay for dessert?”

“No thanks.”

Abel looked so disappointed, standing by the door and waiting for Keith.

“Thanks for having us.” He brought Abel out to the car, quickly speeding off.

“Dad, that wasn’t fair!” Abel complained. “We were having so much fun.”

Keith didn’t say anything and focused on the road.

“You told me to make friends! When I do, I can’t even hang out with them!” he frowned. “Why did you have to be so mean, Dad?”

“Abel, _enough!”_ Keith lost his temper, still trying to focus on driving.

He could hear Abel gasp in the back seat. “I-I’m sorry—”

“You see I’m trying to focus on driving, so _please._ Let’s just talk at home!”

It was silent the rest of the ride home, but he could hear Abel sniffling and whimpering in the back seat. Keith immediately felt guilty. He never, ever talked to Abel like that. He pulled into the driveway, and he turned to look at him.

“Abel, I’m so sorry. I was just really upset, but I never should’ve taken it out on you. You didn’t do anything wrong, sweetheart.”

Abel wiped his eyes. “Y-you talked to Mr. Shirogane outside, didn’t you?”

Keith bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah. That’s why I’m upset. But don’t worry. Nothing is going on between me and Mr. Shirogane. Nothing will ever happen.”

He saw Abel’s eyes widen. “But Dad—”

“It’s alright,” he smiled faintly. “It’s always been us two. I would never try to replace your daddy. Never.”

“You said you’d be happy if I said no,” Abel said. “But I didn’t mean I was really saying no. A-and you lied anyway. You’re not happy.”

He sighed. “Abel, it’s a lot more complicated than that.”

“It’s not!” Abel argued. “You’re making yourself sad thinking you’ll make me happy. I don’t like that! I don’t like when you’re sad.”

“Abel, it’s alright,” Keith assured him. “I may be a little sad now, but it’s not your fault. I promise. I don’t need another person to be happy. I just need you. You make me happy, just like Daddy made me happy.”

Abel sniffled. “But Mr. Shirogane made you happy, too.”

He looked down. “You’ll understand when you’re older, bud. C’mon. Let’s get inside and get ready for bed.”

Just when he thought the night would go on as normal, he realized that he forgot his present at the house. He wanted to show Abel… Now, it was probably ruined. He couldn’t do anything right.

Later that night, when he thought Abel was fast asleep, he sat on the couch and started to cry. He just needed a really good one to get over all this. Then everything would go back to normal.

_“I love you.”_

Keith’s lip quivered, and he let out another sob. Maybe Shiro was right. Deep down, he was too scared to move on. If he decided to be in another relationship, what if something horrible would happen again? He didn’t want to lose another partner, but he was so very lonely. Knowing the truth hurt worse.

“Dad?”

He was startled and looked at where Abel was standing near the hall. He ran over to take his hands.

“Dad, don’t cry. I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to be sad.”

“Abel…” He whimpered and picked him up. “Sweetheart, n-none of this was your fault. Okay? You did nothing wrong.”

Abel gave him a big hug. “Don’t cry… We can see Mr. Shirogane together! Will that make you happy?”

Keith shook his head. “He won’t want to see me anymore.” He started drying his eyes.

“Why not? If he’s being mean to you, I’ll fight him!” he pouted.

“Abel…” he chuckled. “You don’t have to worry about any of this. You’re still young. Let me handle it. And after I’m done being sad right now, I’ll be okay.”

“No you won’t.” Abel crossed his arms. “I know I’m younger, but I’m not stupid.”

He got off his lap and stormed back into his room. Keith convinced himself that he was going to be okay. This would all pass in time.

\--

 _Abel asked to borrow Keith’s phone,_ but he wouldn’t get it back for another hour. He wondered what his son was doing with it, but he didn’t ask.

When he got it back, he saw that he called Krolia.

“What did you call Grandma for?” he groaned.

“You’re sad,” Abel said. “I know when I talk to you, you make me feel better when I’m sad. So, if you talk to Grandma, you’ll feel better.”

“She’s coming over?” Keith groaned. “The house isn’t even clean…”

“Grandma doesn’t mind.”

Keith sighed and tried to at least tidy up the living room. Abel helped him by putting his toys away. It’d been a week since he and Shiro last spoke, and it was almost Christmas. Keith was still trying to get over his little crush.

Krolia arrived an hour later.

“Grandma!” Abel ran to give her a hug.

“Hi, Abel,” she smiled and picked him up. “You’re getting taller. How old are you again?”

“Eight!” he grinned. “I’ll be nine in two months.”

“We’ll have to plan something extra special for your birthday,” Krolia insisted and put him down. “Say, why don’t you go in your room and play while I talk to your dad alone?”

“Okay!” Abel ran back down the hall.

Keith sighed and took a brief glance over at her. “Hi, Mom.”

“Don’t ‘Hi, Mom,’ me,’ she frowned. “Abel was real upset with me over the phone. He thought it was his fault you weren’t going to see Shiro anymore.”

“It isn’t,” he insisted. “I told you. I don’t want to date while Abel’s growing up. He needs stability.”

She clicked her tongue. “You’re kinda blaming him a little bit.”

“I am not,” he argued.

“Keith.” She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Sweetheart, I know you’re hurting. What’s really going on?”

He shrugged. “Shiro just… kinda hit the nail on the head. He didn’t like I was using Abel as an excuse, and he told me he thought I just didn’t want to get hurt.”

“So, he was right?” she asked.

“Y-yeah, pretty much,” he huffed, looking away. “But I do want Abel to live a good life. He didn’t seem okay with the idea of me dating, anyways.”

“But he told you and me otherwise,” she reminded. “He wants you to be happy, like you want him to be happy. It’s a two-way street. Would Abel truly be happy if you’re miserable?”

“I guess not.” He wiped his eyes. “But it’s hard. I’d just thought for a second what it’d be like to stay with Shiro, and I felt like this horrible person. And if he gets hurt being with me, I’ll never forgive myself.”

“You can’t think like that.” Krolia pulled him closer. “Keith… what happened to Regris was terrible. It was unexpected and hard to move on from. But that doesn’t mean you can’t move past it. Just because that happened to him, doesn’t mean that will happen to Shiro, too.”

Keith didn’t want to face these thoughts. He hid his face in her shoulder. “…He told me he loved me.”

She kissed his hair. “Well, that’s wonderful. See? You’re not some hermit incapable of being loved again.”

“Mom, he probably doesn’t feel that way anymore,” he mumbled. “I walked out on him and said we couldn’t be together. It’s over, Mom.”

“Don’t start being defeatist on me,” she scolded. “I’m here now. I’ll stay here with Abel. You’re going to shower, get dressed, march down there, and tell Shiro how you really feel. Today.”

“Mom, I can’t do that—”

“Yes, you can, Keith.” Krolia looked at him. “Do you love him?”

Keith diverted his eyes, thinking it over before nodding his head. “I do. Mom, he’s such a good dad, and he loved me despite me pushing him away. I want to be with him so bad.”

“Then, tell him that,” she insisted. “You can’t let fear keep you from living and moving forward. I won’t let you do that, and that’s not setting a good example for Abel.”

“Okay.” He wiped his eyes. “Okay. I-I’ll go.”

“Good for you,” she grinned. “Now, get ready.”

He got ready like he was asked, but he was nervous as hell. Even keeping up with his regular routine and making himself look as presentable as possible wasn’t working to calm him down.

He had to psych himself up to do this. All he did before leaving was give Abel a kiss goodbye and see his mother. He was on autopilot the whole way to Shiro’s house. He could do this. He was going to tell him. There was nothing that was going to stop him.

Another car that Keith didn’t recognize was pulled up in front of Shiro’s house. Keith parked across the street. He quietly walked up to the property, just as he saw a strange man step out while holding Yumi’s hand.

“We’re going out to dinner first, and then we’ll have our own little Christmas party,” the man told her with a smile.

“Okay, Daddy.” Yumi walked with him and looked up. She then had a big smile on her face. “Hi, Mr. Kogane!”

“Hi, Yumi,” Keith grinned. “Is this your dad?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I see my daddy every other weekend. We’re celebrating Christmas together this weekend.”

“That sounds like fun. You have a good time,” he insisted and looked up at her dad. “Hi. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Shiro’s ex-husband just looked him up and down, narrowing his eyes. “You’re Keith?”

He blushed and started to nod. “Well, yeah. Shiro’s a really good friend.”

He frowned. “He really lowered his standards, huh?”

Keith could feel his confidence plummet. He stood still and watched them go into the car. Yumi turned around and waved at him happily, and Keith was glad that she didn’t understand what her dad had said.

“Bye, Mr. Kogane! See you soon!”

“Bye…” Keith sadly waved. He looked back at the door.

Maybe he shouldn’t do this.

Shiro stepped outside just as his ex left. “Yumi, you forgot your bear!” He frowned as the car pulled off. “Damn. He never waits…” When he turned his head, he realized Keith was standing there. He started to step forward. “What are you doing here?”

Keith gulped. “I don’t know. I don’t know why I came here.” He started to step back.

“Keith, wait.” Shiro moved closer. “Did my ex say something to you?”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.” He groaned softly. “Damn, I can’t believe I thought this was a good idea.”

“Please, don’t go,” Shiro begged. “Please, come inside. I just made dinner, and you look like you could use some.”

He looked away. “I don’t know…”

“Please?” Shiro looked at him. “At least, let me do it as a way of apologizing on my ex’s behalf.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well. He sucks at first impressions.”

“You’re not kidding,” he chuckled.

Keith finally stepped inside. It felt a little empty without Yumi here, but he supposed this was what Shiro felt when she stayed over her dad’s.

“What’d you make?”

“Just something easy,” Shiro shrugged. “Pasta. Can’t ruin boiling water, right?”

“You’d be surprised.” Keith smiled while sitting at the table. He started to relax and feel more comfortable.

Shiro walked over and handed him a bowl. “Enjoy.”

Keith stopped talking to eat. He was still very nervous about this encounter, and Shiro’s ex didn’t help either.

“I missed you,” Shiro said, looking at him. “Yumi missed you too, b-but I think I missed you more.”

Keith blushed. “I missed you too. Really. It wasn’t the same not seeing your cat and otter videos.”

Shiro smiled faintly. “Yeah, well. That’s my best quality.”

“Not true,” he said. “You have amazing qualities. You’re funny and kind. You’re an amazing father and a good friend. You really care about the people around you.”

Shiro listened to him, letting out a small sigh. “Thank you. I guess it’s just… hard sometimes for me to see things like that.”

When Keith finished his dinner, he moved closer. “I-I came here to tell you that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making excuses, and I’ll never forgive myself for using my son as one. He’s a really good kid, and he… h-he really likes you. He sees how happy you make me. He really likes Yumi, too. I…” He self-consciously wiped his eyes. “I was so afraid of getting hurt again. I didn’t want to feel loss again. But you’re so important to me. I don’t want to mess this up, Shiro.”

“Keith…” He reached up to touch his face.

“I love you, Shiro.” He was starting to cry now. “I love you. I haven’t felt this happy in so long, a-and it’s because you’re here.”

“I love you…” Shiro leaned closer, and Keith held him tightly as they shared a kiss.

Keith never wanted to let go, feeling so safe and loved in Shiro’s arms. He spent so many years sacrificing his own happiness and safety for Abel so he could live a good life. Now that there was someone to be there for him now, he felt like he could really let go and be vulnerable again.

“I-I’m sorry, I can’t stop crying.” Keith sniffled while smiling.

Shiro shook his head. “It doesn’t bother me,” he assured him and gently wiped some of his tears away. “Let me take care of you.”

Keith nodded and gave him another kiss, slower.

They stayed close for a long while, sharing small kisses. Keith felt like he was walking on air. He could feel Shiro’s hands start to slide down to his waist, and he shivered at realizing how touch starved and desperate he was. He broke the kids to take shaky breaths, holding Shiro’s face.

“You okay?” Shiro whispered.

He nodded and smiled. “It’s just been so long. The last time I had sex was while I was pregnant.” He blanched and looked away. “I-I mean. Wow, that was too much information.”

“Well, is that what you want?” he teased. “Do you want that tonight?”

He still couldn’t make eye contact with him. “…Actually, yeah. I don’t know when I’d have free time to again.”

Shiro laughed and gave him another kiss. “You already know about… my issues downstairs, but that doesn’t bother you?”

“Why should it?” Keith rubbed his shoulder. “So, you need to take a pill before sex. That doesn’t bother me.”

Shiro started kissing his shoulder and up his neck. “You have no idea how happy that makes me…”

Keith smiled, stepping away to grab a cup, pouring some water. “You can show me by leading me to the bedroom.”

Shiro was shy while taking Keith’s hand, leading him down the hall. Keith noticed the bathroom on the way there, and he stopped so quickly that Shiro’s feet skidded a bit. “Pitstop!”

Shiro laughed bashfully and stepped in there. “Right.” He grabbed a telltale bottle to get a pill. “That would’ve been awkward if I didn’t take this.”

“It’s okay, big boy…” Keith crooned and gave him a kiss, feeling Shiro groan into it.

He watched him quietly take the pill in his mouth, and Keith smiled as he brought the cup of water up to Shiro’s lips.

“Drink up,” he murmured, tilting it forward when Shiro opened his mouth.

He watched Shiro swallow the water down before pulling away, giving him a deeper, sensual kiss. Keith’s hands glided to his waist, body shaking when Shiro parted his lips with his tongue. He wanted this man to take him now.

“It’s gonna take a few minutes,” Shiro panted. “It doesn’t work right away.”

“We’ve got time.” Keith waited patiently and was brought to Shiro’s bedroom.

His sheets were so soft. Keith basked in them once Shiro had lifted him up onto the bed. Keith completely surrendered underneath him, and they quickly shucked each other’s clothes off in between kisses. It was like they were offending them, each article thrown haphazardly all over the room.

Shiro’s lips trailed down from Keith’s throat to his bare chest, tracing over the scars and leaving light licks on each nipple. There was another scar above his pelvis that Shiro was tracing with his fingers.

After having Abel, Keith decided that he never wanted to carry another baby again. It looked like Shiro understood what the scar was for, but for a fleeting moment, Keith felt worried.

“So… I guess a condom’s optional?” Shiro teased.

Keith sputtered out a laugh but nodded, running his fingers through his hair. “You’re a dork.”

Shiro grinned and kissed this scar, too. He nuzzled the tender skin and held Keith’s waist. “I-I don’t mean to be rude, but…”

He knew where this was going. “Yes, I don’t have a uterus anymore. No, I haven’t had bottom surgery. Just… use male words, please.”

“Sorry.” Shiro blushed. “I know, these questions are probably really annoying.”

“No, it’s okay. I mean, it’d be even weirder if you were confused at what was down there,” he smirked.

“Hey,” Shiro pouted, playing with the fabric of Keith’s boxers.

“Am I wrong?” Keith lifted his hips up, shivering as Shiro pulled his underwear down. “S-so… did it kick in yet?”

“Not really, but it’s starting to,” he mumbled. “I swear, it’s not you. I’m really turned on, okay?”

“Okay,” He grinned. “I believe you, Shiro.” He started spreading his legs. “Maybe it needs some help waking up a little. Let me take a look at it.”

Shiro blushed darkly while sliding his boxers down. Even flaccid, his size was impressive. “I-it takes way too long to kick in.”

“Don’t worry about it. C’mere.” Keith grinned as Shiro shifted up, sitting above his chest. He ran his hands up his back and trailed down. “Lube?”

“Yeah, right here.” Shiro shuffled in a nightstand drawer and pulled out a half-used bottle. “D-don’t feel bad if nothing happens.”

“Enough of that,” Keith scolded gently, planting a kiss beside his knee. He coated one of his hands with lube. “Now, I don’t know much about Viagra, but what I do know is that you can’t just rely on time to ‘get it up.’” He grinned, reaching and wrapping his fingers around Shiro’s cock.

Shiro groaned, but it was mostly from embarrassment. “I-I usually just wait and see what happens.”

He tutted, lightly moving his hand up and down the length of his cock. It was still flaccid, but Keith was patient, his hand persistent but gentle. “No wonder you have bad luck.”

He watched Shiro grow more flustered above him. “It’s what happens when you spend a whole marriage feeling like you can’t satisfy.”

“I’m going to prove you wrong right now,” Keith promised, leaving another kiss on his thigh. “Scoot closer.”

He felt Shiro move up. Keith lightly flicked his wrist back and forth, and every other stroke he gave the head attention until he tugged back on the hood.

His eyebrow quirked up when Shiro’s cock finally got some blood flow. He formed a half chub, but it was progress. Even Shiro was amazed by his perseverance.

“There we go,” Keith cooed, hand moving faster and twisting along the shaft. “Now it’s kicking in, hm?”

“Stop,” Shiro groaned, more flustered than anything. His face was red, and he looked away.

Keith chuckled but relented. “You’re doing so well, Shiro… I can’t wait to have this inside me.”

“Fuck,” he hummed, hips pushing up into Keith’s hand.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Keith teased. “I want nothing more than for you to ruin me with this. I know you can, big boy.”

“K-Keith,” he gasped.

Keith grinned and kept his eyes between Shiro’s legs. “Look at that… now, that’s what I call a boner,” he smirked.

Shiro looked down. “I-if you keep talking like that, you’ll scare it away.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt its feelings.” He laughed, slowing his strokes to a stop. He pulled his hand away, Shiro breathless underneath him. “Come up closer, near my face.”

Shiro gulped and complied. “Keith, if you get me off, I can’t go another round,” he said nervously.

“Eager, hm? Who said I was trying to get you off?” Keith was teasing him, and he took hold of his hips while Shiro looked away. “Just trust me. I want you to feel good.”

His hands holding him still, Keith leaned up and started leaving kisses and teasing licks up the shaft, feeling Shiro shake above him. He engulfed the head in his mouth, suckling on it and guiding Shiro to press in further on his own accord.

“F-fuck, Keith,” he gasped, hips twitching.

Keith opened his mouth wider, not loosening his grip on Shiro’s hips until he could feel his dick going down his throat. He shivered and breathed hard through his nose. He made sure he had more lube on his fingers after loosening his grip.

His eyes started to water as Shiro began thrusting in and out of his mouth. Keith held his ass, spreading his one cheek out before letting his slicked fingers tease at Shiro’s hole.

“W-wait,” Shiro gasped. “Keith, that’s…”

Keith retracted his hand but still prodded his tender flesh, looking up at him.

“Keep going,” Shiro assured, reaching down to run his fingers through Keith’s hair.

He moaned around his cock and resumed his teasing touches, one finger circling his puckered hole. He let Shiro use his mouth while he fingered him, knowing now that this made the larger man shake and grow flustered above him. If he could speak, he’d tell him how gorgeous he looked when he was losing himself.

“K-Keith, it’s so good,” he breathed, hips rocker harder.

Keith could feel his throat spasm in an attempt to gag, but he tried holding back the choked noise, not wanting Shiro to stop. He continued fucking into his hole, another finger easing beside the first and pressing in deep. Drool started running down from his lip as he moaned.

“F-fuck!”

With delight, Keith realized he was pressing right down on his prostate. He let out another moan around his cock, fingers massaging that sweet spot in quick, hard circles.

“W-wait, I’ll—” Shiro whimpered above him, thrusts growing harder and less planned. “I’m gonna… fuck. Oh, f-fuck—don’t stop!”

Keith’s eyes widened as he felt his come shoot down his throat. Shiro’s body spasmed and twitched, and Keith swallowed as much as he could. His fingers were still persistent, rubbing Shiro’s prostate until he got oversensitive.

“Too much,” he gasped after a while, finally pulling away from his mouth.

Keith took ragged breaths of air, sitting up once Shiro got off him. He had a grin on his face and wiped his mouth. “Fuck… that was so hot,” he rasped, his voice raw. “You looked so good like that.”

Shiro’s face turned deep red while he panted, looking away. “I feel bad… I can never get it back up again after I come,” he frowned. “You were amazing, and I’m just…”

Keith sighed and moved closer. “Stop beating yourself up. You’re incredible.” He gave him a sweet kiss, which Shiro eagerly complied.

“I love you,” he assured him before another kiss.

“I love you too,” Shiro murmured against his lips. “I wish I can show you better, now that…”

“We can always do that another time,” he crooned. “For now…” He settled back down on his back, spreading his legs wide for him. “Why don’t you show me by returning the favor?”

Shiro grinned and settled himself between his legs. He reached for the bottle of lube before he started leaving kisses on his pelvis and thighs to start. He trailed them closer to the center.

Keith shivered when feeling kisses grow more sensual on the lips before his tongue ran through the folds of his sex. He licked several more times, a low groan causing vibrations before Shiro kissed up to his little cock.

“Fuck…” It’d been so long since someone else touched him. _Way_ too long… Eight years was a long fucking time. It felt so good that he didn’t think he’d last either.

At the same time, he felt Shiro’s fingers press in one at a time, his lips locked over the hood as he flicked and sucked at his dick.

“Oh my… fuck,” he whined, hips rocking into his mouth.

Shiro’s fingers moved at an increasingly fast pace, fucking him deep. His lower half twitched underneath Shiro’s relentless lips and tongue.

“C-close,” he gasped. “Shiro, I’m—”

He heard Shiro’s next moan grow lower, more gravely. It made Keith shiver.

“Shiro, yes—y-yes! Fuck me,” he cried as he felt his fingers thrust faster and harder.

He could feel every muscle in his body tightening. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and his mouth hung open when he finally felt it all release.

“Fuck!” he shouted, hips grinding harder against Shiro’s face. Each spasm made him yell out from bliss, and he threw his head back in the pillows and reached down to grip his hair.

Shiro pulled his fingers out, still leaving light kisses on his sex. “Wait.” He looked down at himself for a moment and went rigid. “Keith.”

“What?” He panted and looked down, too.

Shiro shifted himself on his knees, taking his cock in his hands. It was growing erect again.

Keith moaned, keeping himself spread out. “Fuck yeah,” he grinned. “Yes.”

“God, I wanna fuck you so bad,” Shiro groaned, hovering over him.

“Do it.” Keith leaned up and gave him a kiss. “I want it, baby.”

“T-this never happens,” he stammered. “Fuck, I don’t know if I’m gonna last.

Keith smirked. “If you keep talking like that, you’ll scare it off.”

“Making me laugh will too!” Shiro hid his face in Keith’s chest.

“Sorry.” Keith helplessly grinned. He gave him another kiss. “Don’t be nervous…”

“Okay.” Shiro breathed evenly and reached to bend Keith’s legs back before taking his cock in his hands. He slicked them both up more with lube before starting to guide the tip to Keith’s hole.

Keith’s body arched as Shiro pushed inside him. The stretch was almost too much after years of no experience, but he _loved_ it. He loved every sensation Shiro was giving him.

“Fuck…” Shiro moaned, only about half-way inside. “Are you okay?”

Keith nodded, running his fingers through his hair. “Are you?”

“Mhm.” He nodded and kissed his lips. “Fuck, you feel incredible…”

Keith grinned and wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist, relaxing. Each thrust he made deeper made Keith whine.

“You’re so big,” he whined. “N-never taken one this big.”

He subtly felt his pace increase after he said that. Keith moaned and buried his face in his shoulder while adjusting.

“Fuck…” he whimpered, every drag of his cock sending sparks of pleasure through him now. “M-more.”

He felt Shiro kiss his hair before his hips snapped forward. Everything was so intense. He couldn’t remember ever having it this good. It felt new, being overwhelmed and fucked within an inch of his life.

He wasn’t going to last either. He reached down and started quickly stroking himself, shivers running all over his body. He rocked back hard into Shiro’s thrusts, riding him the best he could.

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro gasped. “Fuck… B-baby, keep doing that.”

Keith felt like he was being buried deeper. If Shiro stopped right now, Keith would die.

“Shiro,” he whimpered. “Harder, baby. I-I’m so close!”

His breath hitched when Shiro paused so briefly just to bend Keith back further, nearly in half. When Shiro kept going, hips slapping harshly against his and driving his cock deep into the best places inside him, Keith choked out a scream.

He felt himself coming with a shock, stroking himself through it. His body was being wrung so tightly, and he arched hard. When Shiro’s pace didn’t stop once, he could swear he was coming again.

Keith’s lower body was soaked. He didn’t even realize Shiro made him squirt! He didn’t know he still could do that. When he came to, Shiro’s thrusts were shakier and uneven. He was close too, whimpering into his shoulder.

“I-inside, baby,” he gasped, the overstimulation making him squirm. “That’s it. Come f-for me, Shiro.”

“Ohh Keith, f-fuck!” Shiro whined into his skin. He held him so tight.

Keith moaned as he felt Shiro come inside him, rubbing his back while his hips continued to grind. He heard Shiro’s shaky, broken noises against his skin, even after he’d slowed to a stop.

“It’s okay…” Keith panted and rubbed his back. “God, Shiro. That was amazing.”

They relaxed each other’s grips slowly so they could look at each other. Keith had never seen Shiro this happy, and his smile was contagious as they shared a long, slow kiss.

During it, Keith felt him pull out, and he hummed softly against his lips.

“I love you,” Shiro breathed. He moved back to look at him once more. “I love you so much.”

Keith held him closer with a smile. “I love you too.”

Shiro grinned, giving him a kiss on the nose. “We should clean up.”

“In the morning,” Keith murmured while closing his eyes. He was so content, he could sleep right here.

“You sure?” Shiro chuckled.

Keith nodded. “I feel so peaceful right now.”

“You know what?” Shiro pulled the blankets over them both and kissed his hair. “Me too.”

\--

_Keith had passed out._

_The next_ morning, he felt sore and a little gross. Maybe he should’ve showered, but last night was so perfect. He felt a little cold, and with a small shock, he realized he was the only one in the bed. He turned his head and saw a note.

**“At work. Left at 4. Be home at 9. I love you! – Shiro”**

Keith smiled and slowly got up. It was 8:00. He showered finally, and afterwards he made breakfast wearing nothing but one of Shiro’s big shirts. By nine, the table was set, and food was on the table. Shiro stepped inside a few moments later and set his gym bag and shoes at the door.

“Good morning,” Keith called from the dining room.

Shiro walked in and blushed. “Good morning. How’d you sleep?”

“Like a baby,” he grinned, leaning close and giving him a kiss. “Have some breakfast.”

Shiro smiled sheepishly. “Keith, I kinda smell. Saturday classes get pretty intense.”

“Eat first,” he insisted. “You don’t stink.”

Shiro finally sat so they could eat together. Keith couldn’t stop smiling, feeling so cared for and loved for the first time in years.

“What should we tell the kids?” Shiro asked after a moment.

“I haven’t really thought of that.” Keith tried to think. “Yumi’s mostly on board?”

He blushed and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Shiro kept asking me when I was going to take you out to dinner. She really likes you.”

Keith grinned. “Well, when she gets home, we can just tell her we’re together. I think with Abel, it might be a little harder than that.”

“I can understand that,” Shiro assured him. “You’re a really good dad, letting him know about his birth father all these years.”

He smiled fondly. “I know he’ll have a special place in his heart for you, too. He knows you make me happy. You can come over today.”

“Yeah?” He grinned as they finished eating. “There’s something I wanna do first, before you go back home.”

“And what might that be?” he teased.

Next thing he knew, Shiro crawled under the table. Keith was confused, until he felt Shiro spread his legs wide.

He laughed. “Shiro! I just cleaned down there.”

Shiro laughed, kisses trailing up as he moved the fabric of his shirt away. “It’s still breakfast time, Keith.”

“Oh my god.” Keith had a fit of giggles, until the pleasure he felt from Shiro’s tongue took all coherent thoughts out of his mind.

\--

 _It was noon before they finally_ got ready to leave. Keith started to head out the door with Shiro, but he’d suddenly paused.

“Wait! I nearly forgot.”

“Where are you going?” Keith laughed and waited by the door. “If you’re luring to finger me again, I’ll be too wobbly to walk.”

“No, I really forgot something,” he called out before stepping back in. “Here.”

Keith gasped as he took a box out of Shiro’s hands. He opened it up, and sure enough, it was the frame Shiro had given him for Christmas.

His heart melted as he looked up at him. “Thank you. When I left it at Allura’s, I thought I lost it.”

Shiro shook his head, kissing him warmly. “I kept it safe for you.”

Keith smiled, and they stepped out the door. “Let’s get going.”

Keith drove Shiro to his house. They held hands the whole time, trying to relax.

“I’m nervous,” Shiro confessed.

“He and my mom will love you,” he assured him. “They already like you.”

Shiro chuckled and looked straight ahead. Keith pulled up to his house, and he still held Shiro’s hands as they went up the steps and inside.

“Abel?” Keith called. “Abel, I’m home!”

“Dad!” He heard Abel running from down the hall. “Dad, where have you been? You didn’t come home!” He looked at him sternly.

“I-I had a sleepover,” he said, blushing and holding Shiro’s hand. “But see? I came home after.”

Abel frowned. “Hi, Mr. Shirogane. What are you doing here?”

“Abel…” Keith started calmly. “Mr. Shirogane and I are together now.”

Abel pursed his lips. “You mean, like boyfriends?”

He blushed and nodded. “A lot like boyfriends. We talked it out last night, and we decided that we wanted to be together.”

“Oh.” Abel nodded. He then moved closer to Shiro. “Mr. Shirogane, do you like my dad?”

“I do,” he assured him with a smile. “I love your dad very much. We make each other happy.”

Keith nodded and smiled. “And look. This was what he got me for Christmas.”

He handed Abel the picture frame.

He watched him look at the pictures. “That’s me!” he giggled. “That’s you and Daddy!”

“Yeah,” Keith smiled. “In that picture with Daddy, that was while you were in my belly, Abel.”

He gasped. “So, I did spend lots of time with him, right?”

Keith didn’t want to cry. “Yes, baby.”

Abel looked at them. “Is Mr. Shirogane gonna be my new dad?”

Keith smiled. “If that’s okay with him.”

“Of course, it is,” Shiro insisted.

Abel moved closer, giving Shiro a hug. “Thank you, Mr. Shirogane!”

“You can call me Shiro, bud,” he assured him.

“Can I call you Papa instead?” Abel looked up at him. “That’s what Yumi calls you.”

Shiro’s smile got bigger. Keith was definitely crying now.

“Absolutely,” Shiro insisted and picked him up in his arms. “You’re a part of my family now, too.”

\--

 _Keith and Shiro moved in together_ shortly after. Yumi and Abel got along so well as siblings, and Keith felt so content in his relationship with Shiro.

However, a year after they first got together, Keith realized he’d been missing something that he’d wanted to have with Regris but now could have with Shiro.

Marriage.

Their wedding was singlehandedly the happiest day of Keith’s life. Abel was the perfect ring bearer, and Yumi looked so pretty in her dress. And when Keith and Shiro kissed each other for the first time as husbands, Keith felt that his life and new family felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
